


灯塔

by shelyue99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelyue99/pseuds/shelyue99
Summary: 在利威他们的船抵达马来之前，利威想起了过去的一些事。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 12





	灯塔

“Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me.”

埃尔文刚担任调查兵团的团长时，有几次壁外调查让他记忆深刻。那时，他刚提拔利威成为他的士兵长。 

“我说、埃尔文，最强士兵什么的是不是太夸张了？” 埃尔文的办公室终于只剩下了他们两人，利威单刀直入地发问了。

他们此次从壁外回来时捕获了两头巨人，民众看到都不敢上前了，可一看到领头的利威，似乎又不那么害怕了，“人类最强！”利威听到有小孩子这么称呼他，为此奥路欧还得意忘形咬了舌头。

“我觉得很适合你。”埃尔文从文件中抬起头，“就砍杀数来讲，没有人能超过你。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“而且，我觉得你不会过于看中这个称号，也是我认为这适合你的原因。”

“什么意思？”利威挑了挑眉，“告诉我，埃尔文，因为很遗憾，我的脑袋可没像你的那么好使。”

埃尔文忍不住轻笑，他是真心的，而利威的提问也很严肃。

“强大并不单指力量，还包括其他的东西，比如说智慧，比如说……” 埃尔文的目光落在了利威的胸襟上，他能想象自己从座椅上站起来，绕到利威的面前伸出手，按在利威的制服上。

他能想象出布料与皮肤的触感。

“你在士兵和民众之间的声望也很高。”埃尔文给出了一个似是而非的解释，利威抬起下巴，他不像是认同他的评价，但也没有否认。

“总之，你把这个称号看作是一种象征就好。”

埃尔文对授予利威士兵长称号会达到他想要的效果这点，并没有十足的把握。但他想把他眼里所映着的，所相信的给其他所有人看见：让他们知道，这个小个子、脾气暴躁的男人，会是人类最强的士兵，是他们的矛，也会在将来，成为他不可或缺的堡垒。而这一切，不只是与他砍杀巨人的能力有关。

“当人们听到这个名字，或者看到你的时候，就会产生一种憧憬与力量，不是吗？”

“我并没有你想象得那样强大。”利威说，他并不认为他是谦虚，或者贬低自己，他对自己很客观。

埃尔文对利威的发言有点吃惊，在他看来，利威所拥有的潜力是无人能及的，但那具体是什么，此时的他却给不出答案。

“厉害的人是你，”利威终于不再环抱双臂，他伸出右手，指着埃尔文，就像城墙上埃尔文举起右手指向他们要前进的方向一样。

“你才是那个领导我们所有人的人，我听你的就好。那个什么象征，应该是你自己。” 

利威虽然不会把这句话挂在嘴边，但他确实无比信任埃尔文，他有时不知道埃尔文在想什么，但这与他的信任不相干。

“在我看来，是你。”埃尔文甚至已经想好了，把英雄之名给他，而他会承担一切的责任与骂名，他本该如此，但他面前的人不会同意他，他知道。

对于利威这样出生在昏暗混沌中的人来说，他已经不太相信会亲眼看到黎明了，可他发现、哪怕是黑暗中一束微弱的光也好，他也会不由自主地追寻那个源头。

“利威！快看！那是什么！”利威吓了一跳，他循着声音望去，韩吉正兴奋地指着远处的什么东西，并不断催促利威也去看。此刻，他们在前往马来大陆的船上，这也是他们第一次的跨海航行。

利威顺着韩吉的手指看去，远处的黑暗中，有一幢模糊的影子，看上去像一座塔楼，唯一与他知道的塔楼不同的是，这个塔楼的高处射出一道笔直的光。

“那是灯塔。”与他们同行的安雅科普走到他们之间解释道。“它避免船只撞上岸边，也为试图在夜晚靠岸的水手提供方向，传达讯号。”

利威有些吃惊，因为那光束自己在移动，不仅如此，即使他们身在离它数十千米的船上也看得见，这不是灯油甚至发光石能做到的，这需要比那些更先进的技术。

一种惊讶、敬佩和不安的心情交织在一起，一边的韩吉已经向安雅科普请教起了灯塔的构造，利威却盯着黑色的海水出神。

每当这种时候，利威都会不可遏制地想把见到与听到的一切分享给埃尔文，自那以后，每天都是新的发现，其中一些大概会让埃尔文彻夜难眠，但另外一些或许会让他们所有人都吃惊兴奋、大开眼界。

每当这种时候，利威都会想象他走到埃尔文的边上，他想象不出他的语气是赞美多一些，还是挖苦多一些。

总之，他幻想自己对埃尔文说：“是你让我们看到的。”

不管好与坏，你确实让我们的世界更宽广了一些。

远处的灯塔的光扫过他们的船只，忽明忽暗。他们的船离岸边又近了一些。那光穿透黑幕的一刻，利威又联想到了埃尔文站在城墙上，伸出左手笔直地指向目标的那一瞬间。

“利威。”韩吉打破了利威的沉思，她听上去比刚才严肃，“还有几个小时我们就应该到马来了，最好做好准备。”

“我知道了。”利威对这位第一次带领远征的团长说，“两小时后我会去叫醒那帮家伙。”

天即将要破晓，但他们世界的问题却远远没有。利威不知道什么才是正确的，或许埃尔文知道，可是他的同行人已经与他告别了。

但他相信埃尔文所指的方向，相信他自己有义务和责任履行下面要走的路、即使那通向地狱、通向死亡。


End file.
